


Our Alternates

by Croqui



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, also genji is an ass 100 percent, how angela put up with him who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croqui/pseuds/Croqui
Summary: There were moments of weakness and there were moments of regret. But most of all, there were moments of longing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ rating : E (more like heavy M if i'm being real)
> 
> ☆ warning : slight angst, kind of one sided gency ya know
> 
> ☆ takes place in an alternate universe with a plus for that playboy Genji (if you could call it that)

She had been deployed. She had been gone. Gone for so long, and he had made a mistake. A foolish mistake. One that left them both in tears. She, her face crumbling, mouth trembling and it seemed like all the strength had left her body. He, heart hurting and unable to look at her no matter how hard he tried. He had made a mistake and he couldn't keep it to himself.

After she had packed her things and moved in with Fareeha he found comfort in late night bars and inexpensive women. She had been deployed and he had been careless. He was vulnerable, had been. She'd been gone for so long it was only natural. At least, that's what he told himself. He hadn't felt any regret, no sense of guilt as he lay next to the naked stranger whom had stuck to his side ever sense they had left the bar. No, he had felt content.

But even now, as Genji stumbles with the remote to mute the tv, some low budget porn filk glowing against the darkness of his living room, beer bottles by the dozen scattered across any empty space, a soft buzz going on in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think.

How she felt. How she touched. How she kissed. All for him. Him and no one else. Her attention was always on Genji, never doubting, never questioning.

All that was left for him was carelessness.

 _'This is careless'_ he thought, head tilting to the side watching as the girl on screen tangled her hands on the sheets and pulled the man closer to her, legs wrapped around his waist. And maybe it really was. Maybe it had been the alcohol that helped subside everything, that helped to cloud his thoughts into nothing but a drowning ocean and the only way he would be able to breathe, able to gasp, was to hear her voice again.

His fingers reached for the phone, lazily pressing the numbers he knew all too well. Eyes never leaving the women on the screen in front. The low hum on the other side of his ear seeming to go on for hours until there was a click.

" _Hello?_ "

"Angela" Genji whispered. Tongue thick in his mouth, feeling foreign. "I..." he let out a soft moan, hand coming to press at the top of his pants.

He saw as the man on the tv mouthed at one of the girls breasts. Her hands tangling in his hair, fingers running through.

"I miss the way you feel, Angela." His hand slipped below the fabric and thumbed at the base of his erection. "How your lips felt against mine, how-" He gave an experimental stroke. "How you used to-"

He bit his lip, back arching the slightest as he set a steady pace with his hand.

"Genji, what-"

His eyes glazed, the girl was now being fucked from behind, and this time the man was the one hand with a hand in her hair, forcing her head back.

"let me love you the way I did. Sometimes, I was scared that I would _break_ you, Angela. That-" He remembered the way Angela would cry out his name, having let all caution go and opted to embrace the pleasure to the fullest. How she would claw at his back, nails leaving angry welts in their wake as he thrusted hard and fast. Muffling his pleasures into her shoulder.

"Or the way you felt around me." Genji grunted, rhythm picking up, small pants escaping his lips. "Lips, hand, all of you...you felt so good. You made me feel amazing, Angela." How her lips traveled down his chest, down, down, down until they met and wrapped around his cock.

"Stop this, Genji." Her voice wavered. " _Stop_."

"You miss it too. I know you do. I could make you _scream_ Angela, I could make you beg. I could-"

"Goodbye, Genji." Angela's voice was harsh as she pressed to end the call.

The phone fell onto the couch, his breath quickening, letting out breathy moans as he watched the tv. All he could think about was Angela, Angela, Angela. The girl on the tv, she looked so much like her (or at least, in Genji's foggy mind at that moment she did). Her blonde hair a mess, mouth falling open to let out moans that were all show. The girl's peachy skin stained red with too rough holds and lingering imprints. And their pace got faster, their movement accelerating almost as if in a simultaneous rhythm. The low resolution on the screen closing in on the women's face, intent on catching the small window of bliss.

And Genji turned off the t.v., not bothering as he bit his lip and felt the edge. He wouldn't be like this to anyone, show himself like this to no one but Angela. He had promised that.

" _-love you like no one else did_."

 

 

Angela stared at her phone screen, brows furrowed in disgust.

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO BLOCK THIS NUMBER FROM FURTHER CONTACT?**

She let out a heavy sigh, tapping the OK button.

**CONTACT** _Genji_ **BLOCKED.**

**Author's Note:**

> hello! the layout here is really kinda bizzare and i had to look at the screen for a few minutes to figure out what the heck i was doing ;u; but! this is my first official posting on here and also for the Gency couple which i am happy about~
> 
> thank you for reading and i promise my next Gency won't be angst but just good ol fashioned character lovin with all that kinky bizz. 
> 
> also i'm taking any prompts or ideas for this couple on my tumblr! @balanu.tumblr.com ♡


End file.
